1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function stroller and more particularly pertains to such a stroller with a removable child seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a strollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,523 to Wilhelm discloses a multi-functional child carrier device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,751 to Nakao discloses a multi-purpose infant's wheeled chair. U.S. Design Pat. No. 345,720 to Pohl discloses a car seat and baby stroller combination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,951 to Ryu discloses a convertible child car seat/stroller apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,380 to Tucek discloses a general utility child seat apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,064 to Baghsasarian discloses a convertible infant seat.
In this respect, the multi-function stroller of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a user to employ the stroller as a child carrier, high chair or traditional stroller.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved stroller configurations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.